Lightfeather in the hunger games
by lightfeather5632
Summary: Lightfeather in the hunger games. Title says all. I couldn't find a Hunger games category! oops! T for injuries to be safe.
1. Finding out

Hi everybody!

Finally started and finished the first chappie.

Watching House by nigahiga.

* * *

Hunger was normal around her.

This is district 14, The ignored district.

This district is entirely ignored by the president and officials.

We can get away with anything!

This district is Mistclan's home in this dimension.

My name is Lightfeather, and I'm the leader.

We are still forced to participate in the games but we have powers, and no one out side our district knows.

Its a huge advantage, and unfair.

So instead of killing the innocents in the games we use our powers to turn invisible and escape the arena when the games are over.

If anyone realizes were missing from the arena we contact the others back at the district using telepathy and we eliminate the suspect.

Then we must erase people's memories that the suspect even existed.

Anyway, The officials don't even bother to come here, they just send a letter with the tribute's names.

Sometimes theres only one name.

But this time it was different. It was me.

* * *

FINALLY! I started the hunger games fanfic! Took me long enough.

Redfall: Ya think?


	2. say your goodbyes

Hey guys! Next chappie in one day. YOU BETTER BE HAPPY ITS NOT RANDOM BECAUSE MY ADHD IS ACTING UP BUT ONLY THE HYPER PART! Imagine me with a troll face! AUG! DAMN YOU CRAZINESS!

* * *

I sighed as I stared at the paper. I knew I'd be fine, attack if attacked.

I wasn't scared, but I was leader, and I needed to stay and help my clan get through this.

I gave the paper to Redfall, my sister and she looked it over before it burst into flames.

She looked up and hugged me.

Only once had we lost a warrior to those sick games. But not directly from the games.

Shade, Shadow's older brother accidentally revealed in the games that he had powers and was taken away by scientists.

(See an Assassin's world)

I packed a few things for the games, sort of.

I grabbed a hair brush and a few clothes then threw them in a portal.

Okay.

Good to go.

I ran to the top of the high stone and transformed into a cat.

"WARRIORS! all Those who are old enough to use their elements come to the High rock immediately!"

I saw many colored flashes of Light from the dens as my warriors transformed.

They all ran out to the huge boulder, yowling.

"I have been chosen for he annual 82 Hunger Games! In the meantime I am Gone, My deputy and sister Redfall will be in charge." I announced.

My clan quieted down and nodded and I jumped down.

Moonshine ran to my side as I transformed back.

"Lightfeather, Be careful. Even with powers if they catch you, We may not be able to save you."

I knew this was a possibilty, but a very low one.

I merly nodded and walked out of the forest towards where the hovercraft would pick me up.

This would be just another game.

What could go wrong?


	3. Meeting the others part 1

Once again listening to the final fantasy piano song. 3rd chappie in 1 day! NEW RECORD! No more updates for today. BYE!

* * *

I stepped up on the hovercraft and glared emotionlessly at the other tributes.

_'How should I pretend to be? Eh, I'll just be the same but less open.'_ I thought.

My eyes led me to a pretty girl with long brown hair.

_'Katniss Everdeen. The future winner of the games with her partner, Peeta Mellark. Interesting...'_ I thought.

She glared at me.

"What are you looking at?" She grolwed.

But I could smell her fear and sadness.

"It was brave to replace your sister like that. I'm sure she's proud," I whispered.

Immediately I slapped my hands over my mouth.

_'I wasn't supposed to know! What if she figures out I'm different?'_

"How did you know that? District 14 dousn't have TVs!"

I flinched at her words and she noticed and just quieted down.

I avoided eye contact on purpose.

I didn't want to give anything else away.

Instead, to keep me busy, I played with the dew necklace I wore.

It was a crystalized bead of dew surrounded by shining amber stones and quartz.

It shined lightly in the dull gray light.

I played with it and heard a whisper.

"Thank you."

I turned slightly to see Katniss looking at the ground guiltily.

I smiled knowing she saw.

**"We have arrived at our destination. All passengers please leave."**

I stood silently and walked to the door.

I kept myself with a neutral look.

As I walked oiut every one was cheering.

The other trubutes were all ahead of me.

We were ordered to go in order.

I sighed and walked, ignoring the cheers.

(SORRY FORGOT WHAT THEY DID NEXT SO LETS SAY THEY SKIPPED TO THE INTERVEIW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)

* * *

Kay that took awhile. Well, gotta-go-so-bye!


	4. In the arena

Hey guys. I doubt any ones reading this.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO THE GAMES CUZ I DONT CARE BOUT EVARITHANG ELZE.

The bell rang and Lightfeather immediately bolted for the forest.

She didn't need their stupid supplies.

She ran about half way through the forest before hiding and pulling a stick off the ground.

Taking out a pocket knife she always had, she carved the stick into a bow.

Then pulled off a piece of her hair.

Using the elements, she reenforced the hair with a layer of metal so it wouldn't break and stuck it to the bow.

Then she gabbed a few more sticks and created a few arrows.

Lightfeather sniffed the air, using her cat instincts to hunt.

The thick smell of rabbit hit her nose and she smiled.

Lightfeather flipped up into a tree and targeted the location of the rabbit.

she'd better stay off he ground and stay hidden.

The rabbit, male and reaching its peak, about feet feet away and coming this way.

The rabbit's little pink nose stuck through a bush beside lightfeathers tree and twitched.

Lightfeather pulled back the string and waited patiently, her eyes locked o the rabbit.

Its head pushed through and Lightfeather shot it through the neck, piercing the life vein.

It twitch and fell still and Lightfeather jumped down silently, grabbing the rabbit.

She turned and began walking through the undergrowth, searching for a source of water while heating the rabbit through the fire element.

It was roasted by the time she reached a stream.

Lightfeather didn't watn to walk out in the open before checking that she was alone.

Her amber eyes scored the forest opposite of her and spotted the glint of a spear.

_'caught you.' _Her mind laughed.

She nocked an arrow on her bow and directed it just beside the spear where the person holding it would be.

A small voice in her head talked monotone like a robot.

_'Target confirmed. Fire now.' _

the arrow left her bow and stuck straight into the shadow holding the spear.

There was a choking sound and silnce.

But the stench of blood and death was unmistakable.

Lightfeather walked calmly to the small stream and flicked her wrist.

She knew the cameras weren't here, thy were focused else where.

She could tell through her telepathy. She connected telepathy with the camera man just as they left for the arena.

Right now they were searching for Katniss.

Lightfeather watched the water dance through the air, following her finger tips.

she used the water element power to separate the germs and gulped down the clean water, shooting the germs at a nearby tree.

She made a meal of the rabbit and hurried back to cover.

She didn't want the cameras to catch her just yet.

No, not yet.

But soon.

* * *

Thats it for today, Whoever's bothering to read this.


	5. THE FURY OF A LIGHTFEATHER

Hey guys, havent updated to whoevers reading this, sowy, i have a lot of stories to update. :/ If your bothering to read this, please reveiw so i know weither i should delete this or not.

* * *

Lightfeather sighed, planning out a complex strategy in her mind.

A rustle in the bushes distracted her.

There was a sound of metal slicing through air then a piercing pain in her back.

Luckily it didn't pierce her heart, because she cant heal herself in public or they'll know she has powers.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a little black dot, a small pill that was made by moonshine.

Its healing properties can speed up the healing process and numb all pain.

She popped it in her mouth and instantly the pain erased.

She turned to be face to face with the tribute 5 boy, no idea what his name was.

Not that she bothered to remember it.

Her eyes narrowed and her eyes flashed blood red in fury.

The boy's eyes widened and he stepped back in fear.

"Oh no you don't." She snarled.

She lepted forward and her tiger claw gloves appeared on her hands.

The boy screamed and tried to run but Lightfeather's insane side perked up.

She smiled, relishing his fear and sliced her claws through his throat.

Her mind quickly went to the camera an to make sure he didn't see anything.

_'Oh my god the tribute fro district 14 just killed him so easily! how did she get those claws!?' _

Good, he didn't see them appear.

Lightfeather took the body and buried it.

Trying to kill her or not, he still deserved a proper funeral.

* * *

K.k bye! this iz not exactly a cliffy but i suck at that. BUIEZ! (byes)


End file.
